telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepath Tactics
's sketch]] Telepath Tactics is a turn-based tactical sRPG with destructible battlefield environments, multiple game types, elevation bonuses, status effects, and 23 unique unit classes with distinct strengths, weaknesses and abilities that shape their role on the battlefield. Engine Telepath Tactics features an intuitive mouse-driven interface and a million little wish list items accumulated from previous Telepath games: *battlefields can be any size *click on a character to see every space it can move to, then click a space and it will walk to it automatically *each unit has multiple elemental strengths and weaknesses *build battlefield objects (like bridges and barricades) in unlimited quantities, or place explosive charges to take down walls and other destructible objects *attacks that can hit at multiple ranges *battlefield elevation with effects on movement and ranged attacks *see every attack's element and base damage before you attack Campaign Telepath Tactics features a single player campaign with dozens of unique characters in a tale of love, death, and intrigue. It takes place in the Dundar Archipelago, on the islands of Skolika and Kovit. Plot Synopsis It was deep winter when young Emma and Sabrina Strider fled slavery in the mines of Kovit. Exhausted and on the verge of starvation, they were found and taken in by a tribe of Lissit, reptilian warriors, who raised the sisters as their own.Now Emma trains tirelessly, bent on revenge and the prospect of rescuing their ailing father from bondage. But the years are never kind to a miner, and time grows desperately short. The sisters will need all of their wits–and the help of some unlikely allies–if they are to succeed… Characters *Emma Strider *Sabrina Strider *Silithis Predat *Des Serret *Hee'la *Gavrielle Hashmal *Farasat Hashmal *Louise Legerdemain *Madeleine Strongarm *Lakshmi Bana *Scarlet Etoile *Zimmer Thrawn *Meridian *Rebecca Flare *Tremolo Phalanges *Harriet Glaive *Harynx *Teresa Dayo *Phoebe Wittler *Lord Dakarai Multiplayer Telepath Tactics features six-player multiplayer with any combination of human players or AI opponents battling for supremacy. Team matches are supported, as well as multiple game types. Classes *'Swordsman' - Lightly armored melee fighters with multiple counterattacks, they are good at going toe-to-toe with single opponents. Swordsmen can sprint great distances if needed, can eliminate enemy counterattacks with feints, and can deal heavy damage with a double strike. *'Spearman' - Spearmen are heavily armored and can hit from two spaces away with their polearms, or even impale two enemies in a row. In a pinch, they can hide behind their massive shields to try blocking incoming attacks. *'Bandit' - axe-wielders that eschew armor in favor of hard-hitting attacks, bandits can rend enemy armor, hit everyone around them with a whirlwind strike, or gamble on hitting from afar with throwing axes. *'Barudit' - “Barudit” means “one who fights with a barud,” the favored melee weapon of the lissit. Barudit are unarmored, fast, and capable of breaking bones and stunning enemies with their attacks. They can dodge attacks, but are very weak to cold and heat. *'Bowman' - Unarmored units that can shoot and keep moving, archers are good ranged harassment units. They can also arc their shots or equip long bows for extremely long range attacks that have a chance to miss. *'Engineer' - Engineers are mediocre fighters but amazing support units; they can build barricades and bridges to access hidden goodies and let you fight the battle on ground of your choosing. They can also lay explosive charges that destroy nearby walls, bridges, and other objects when detonated. *'Crossbowman' - Ranged units with a weak melee attack, crossbowmen are hardier than bowmen and can use an explosive bolt to destroy objects on the battlefield and detonate engineers' charges. *'Assassin' - The fastest unit in the game, assassins can get to just about anywhere they like. Though weak in melee combat, they can leap over obstacles, have a high chance to dodge, and can inflict huge backstab damage upon unarmored enemies. *'Cavalier' - fast-moving, heavily armored warriors that ride atop giant praying mantises, cavaliers can strike and continue moving. They can also charge enemies from a distance to knock them back and stun them. Cavaliers do not learn to counterattack until they are relatively high level, however. *'Healer' - frail, slow-moving units with no offensive abilities whatsoever, but who are nonetheless crucial to keeping your other units alive. Psy healers protect wounded units with psychokinetic shields; high-level psy healers can also erect static barriers on the battlefield. *'Mentalist' - Masters of telekinesis and telepathy, mentalists can push or pull targets at a distance, exercise mind control on enemies, and even make themselves levitate. *'Pyrokineticist' - A psy with the ability to set enemies on fire with pyrokinetic attacks. At high level, they learn multiple powerful area-of-effect attacks. They can thaw frozen units. *'Cryokineticist' - A psy that can freeze enemies with cryokinetic attacks and boost allies' physical resistance. At high level, they learn a powerful area-of-effect attack. They can douse burning units as well. *'Photokineticist' - A psy that can blind enemies with light attacks and give allies a dodge bonus. At high level, they learn a powerful area-of-effect attack. *'Skiakineticist' - A psy that can slow and soften enemies with shadow attacks, and give allies greater strength. At high level, they learn a powerful area-of-effect attack. *'Stone Golem' - a lumbering automaton with powerful bludgeoning attacks and very high resistance to physical attacks. They can pick up other units and throw them. *'Bronze Golem' - a lumbering automaton with lots of health and multiple area-of-effect slashing attacks. At high level, they can build up speed by powering up their steam engines and repair themselves on the battlefield. *'Spirit' - A humanoid psychic manifestation, spirits can suck health out of enemies and convert it into energy, then transfer their energy to allies as needed. They fly and resist physical attacks, but are quite weak to mental abilities. *'Red Spriggat' - flying fighters with a claw attack and fire-based breath attacks that hit multiple spaces in a row. Strong against heat attacks, but weak to cold and piercing attacks. *'Frost Spriggat' - flying fighters with a claw attack and cold-based breath attacks that hit multiple spaces in a row. Strong against cold attacks, but weak to heat and piercing attacks. *'Dark Spriggat' - flying fighters with a claw attack and shadow-based breath attacks that hit multiple spaces in a row. Strong against shadow attacks, but weak to light and piercing attacks. *'Gold Spriggat' - flying fighters with a claw attack and light-based breath attacks that hit multiple spaces in a row. Strong against light attacks, but weak to shadow and piercing attacks. *'Shadowling' - Shadowlings are psychic predators who, in nature, feed on the negative emotions of humans. They move quickly, fly, and can teleport short distances. Shadowlings have natural resistance to mental attacks, and can induce crippling terror in their enemies. Multiplayer Game Types *Last Man Standing *Capture the Flag *Generals Match Options *Army Constraints *Ally Pass-Through *Fog of War *Turn Time Limit *Respawn Rate Moddability Telepath Tactics supports custom maps (simple to create with the game's included Map Editor), as well as custom tilesets, custom destructible objects, custom items, custom attacks, custom character classes, and even entire custom single player campaigns. Links *Telepath Tactics Official Page *Telepath Tactics Modding Tutorials *Kickstarter *Telepath Tactics Updates Category:Game Category:Telepath Tactics